AU-nother Life Madness
by Illusion of Insanity
Summary: We all know and love the characters of Pokemon. However, sometimes things seem even more fun and interesting to throw our favorite characters into the roles of other characters or to plop them in an alternate universe. After all, a twist of the norm makes an interesting tale, wouldn't you say? (Drabbles will contain multiple characters and different universes. Rating may lower.)


**(Silver Edition!)—Disney Inspired, Sanity not Required**

* * *

><p><strong>Little Mermaid!<strong>

* * *

><p>Darkened waters rippled with little to no disturbance, feeling the calm of early night now that the recent storm was over. The caw of Wingull overhead cried out to any shipwrecked souls, begging them to head for land. Wreckage such as lost masts, broken starboard planks and captain's desks floated about, bobbing gently up and down.<p>

The recent storm had been a terrible one, anyone could tell. Sailors were thrown about and hurled headlong into the blackened depths as if nothing but handkerchiefs. The captain screamed at the top of his lungs to hold on to the ship. Their precious cargo of jewels and riches would not be lost to the ocean below their keel. They would bring their _acquired_ wares to shore, whether a greater force desired it or not.

Still, the will of man is nothing compared to the wrath of the sea.

The ship was torn asunder, ripped and battered until not a soul survived the gale and bitter saltwaters. Passersby of another sort had no mercy for the men who stole, enslaved and consumed their brethren as if it were nothing but breathing. Instead, silent beggars drifted to the dark depths below and were slowly consumed by the ocean they had tortured.

Still, the wreckage was not all for nothing.

A single head broke the sleek surface of the water. Darkened, sopping locks covered their eyes as they tried to look around. They did not gasp for air, or pray their thanks for being spared from the great damnation of the violent crew. No, this figure simply brushed some locks aside to allow their eyes a better look at the floating ruins. Moonlight illuminated the already metallic orbs until all they became dazzling pearls in the cloak of night.

The harsh clouds broke above their head and for a moment, a single beam of moonlight acted as a spotlight.

The simple reason that this being did not act as a shipwrecked sailor normally would, was because he was _not_ a sailor in the least. This figure, now shown to have locks the color of the finest rubies and imposing eyes, was not even a human.

He was of the merpeople, dwelling far below the expanse of the human kingdom.

He shifted his attention back to the floating minefield. That storm had been an interesting one to watch, that much was certain. Indeed, many creatures below the surface of the violent waves watched on as man after man sunk to the sandy embrace of the seafloor. Even himself, one of the most prominent members of the oceans, had simply fluttered around and counted the men lost at sea**—**which had been a good twenty-seven before a Lanturn dashed passed and made him lose count.

No, he wasn't interesting in saving the lives of pathetic individuals who couldn't even last a small storm. He wasn't here to reveal himself to cruel men who desired nothing more than fame, riches and other pleasures.

He was looking for riches of his own.

A small twinkle on a floating keg caught the boy's eye and he effortlessly swam over to take a closer look. Pale hands, devoid of any wrinkles from water exposure, lifted a small trinket up higher as to take advantage of the meager beams of milky light. A single eyebrow raised as he found the object to be a silver necklace with a strange shape of some sort acting as the charm. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he recalled the shape to be the human way of symbolizing the great Lugia, guardian of the southern seas.

He decided after a bit of examination that the object was to his standards and with a quick flip in the air, he dove for the dark depths. His hand slipped the new treasure into a small rucksack made of seaweed and hollowed Tortoga shell before speeding his dive for the bottom, heading straight for home.

Wouldn't his father be excited that another ship loaded with human riches had crashed in his favorite shoals?

* * *

><p><strong>Aladdin<strong>

* * *

><p>The boy glared at the majestic figure that had broken free of the gleaming oil lamp in his hands. After a literal song-and-dance from the golden spirit, he had expected a little more than a how-do-you-do and a handshake.<p>

"So, let me get this straight..." Dimmed orbs narrowed at the gleaming smile on the glowing whisp's face. "You're a genie, and you claim that you can give me anything I want?"

The figure scolded the shorter redhead before giving him a pat on the head. "I'm afraid there are a few exceptions and limitations, such as wishing for more wishes, bringing people back to life and of course, making people fall in love." Amber eyes twinkled as the redhead rolled his eyes and stuck a tongue out in disgust. "The human heart is very fickle, and one can't just come in and magically make one be in love."

"Yeah, not what I'm asking here." A flat retort slipped out just as the black Pokémon on his shoulder nodded in agreement. "I'm asking if you actually can do what you say you can."

"Of course!" The figure brushed some invisible grains of dust of his shoulders before looming over the boy. "I am the great genie Gold, and I have the power to do anything!" A mighty roar echoed throughout the collapsed cavern before he shrunk back to a normal man's height. He then patted the redhead's shoulders with a grin. "With the rules I mentioned a little earlier." Amber eyes drifted to the Pokémon on the boy's shoulder and immediate irritation arose.

"Ugh, you have a Sneasel?" The mentioned creature let out a few choice squeaks before gripping his owner's shoulders ever tighter.

"Yes," The redhead gave the golden genie a glare and turned away slightly. "Snea here is my partner. If you've got a problem with that, I don't care one bit!"

The genie rolled his eyes before focusing on the boy with black hair in the corner. A joyous squeal reminiscent of a young girl escaped him as he disappeared in a puff of harsh, golden smoke. The redhead coughed before swatting the cloud away with narrowed eyes. The genie reappeared beside the boy and gave him a grin.

"Red! Oh, it's been centuries!" The two exchanged a long and complicated handshake involving their heads, hands and even their sides before grabbing the others hand and grinning with a final shake. "How you been holding up, brother?"

The silent boy shrugged before making a few gestures that looked suspiciously like complaints about the Sharp Claw Pokémon. The genie nodded with a hand at his chin and narrowed eyes of thought. He then snapped to attention as he realized that his new master was completely out of the loop.

"Oh, Silver!" The genie dashed back to the boy and literally shoved him towards the black-haired and crimson-eyed youth. "You haven't met Red yet, have you? He's quite the remarkable one!" At this praise, the boy just waved them off with a faint blush of embarrassment. The redhead narrowed his eyes before glaring at the floating figure.

"Yeah, I have. This silent maniac is the reason we're stuck here!"

"Not for long!" The genie sang out before pushing the black-haired boy closer to the circle of individuals with an unattached hand and a grin. "You see, Red here is a magic carpet! He'll fly you out of here no problem!"

At this, the redhead deadpanned and slowly turned his attention to the crimson eyed male. The older boy shrugged before turning one of his hands into a rug's tassel just to show this wasn't some joke. Silver slowly turned his head back to the grinning genie and then promptly shouted out his rejection of the very idea.

"I am _not_ going to fly on something that has a face! Genie, I demand you get me out of this Ho-Oh forsaken cavern and take me back to Johtobah! I'm going to have a full-out meltdown if you keep me down here any longer!"

* * *

><p><strong>Peter Pan<strong>

* * *

><p>The brunette looked around with a silent awe. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined Neverland to look so beautiful! Oh, from the vibrant blooms to the pristine waters, everything dazzled the eyes and demanded her attention. Even her finest dresses for the beginning of the week were nothing compared to the natural beauty of this land!<p>

"So, what do you think, little Lyra?" A floating boy swooped down a tad and grabbed his feet with a childish grin. Crimson locks swayed with his bobbing as shimmers of pixiedust fell around him. "Neverland's great, huh?"

"Oh, Silver, it's amazing!" The brunette clasped her hands together and jumped up in joy. "I never dreamed that it would be so wonderful!"

"Well," He scratched the back of his head self-consciously before adjusting his green cap. "I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm pretty proud of this little spot of land. It's really come together nicely, don't you think?"

"Oh, I do! It really is lovely!"

Suddenly, a small form dashed out from behind the leaves overhead and smashed into the brunette's blue dress. Hazel and metallic orbs snapped to find a short pixie with blue hair pulling on the dress with a silent fury. Bells chimed as she opened her mouth, turning her words into beautiful jingles**—**which was good, seeing as her actual words were much less pleasant.

Lyra lifted a hand to her mouth for a moment as the pixie stomped a foot in the air and folded her arms. "Oh dear, why is she so upset?"

"Who? Crystal Bell?" Silver folded his own arms and shot the pixie a glare. "Pah! She's just jealous again, no doubt. She always gets this way when I talk to girls."

"Why in the world would she do that, Silver?" Lyra cocked her head just as the pixie turned her own and stuck a petite tongue out at the brunette.

"Aw, she's just a spiteful sprite." He paused for a moment before laughing at his own joke. He then did a quick flip in the air before diving in front of the brunette. The redhead stopped just inches from her nose with a smile, causing warmth to rush to her cheeks. "Crystal Bell always gets upset about it. Don't worry about it, though! I'm sure that her little tantrums won't do you any harm. But," He stopped for a moment and lifted a hand to his chin, grabbing the pale point of his face while crossing in legs as he floated in air. "If the Lost Boys got mad, that's another story."

"Oh, the Lost Boys!" Joy lit up the girl's face as she recalled the tales she told her dear friend about. "Oh, are they here? I'd love to meet them!"

"Why sure!" The redhead grabbed the girl's wrist and yanked her into the air, earning a look of horror from the blue-haired pixie. The brunette shifted in the air for a few moments before righting herself and giving the boy a smile.

"I'd be more than happy to introduce you! I'm sure they'll just _love_ you and your stories; they can't get enough about all the times I've fought Captain Giovanni and his evil crew! They're just over the ridge in the big oak tree, surrounded by the elms. You can't miss it!"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I'm totally guilty of writing absolute crackfics such as this with little to no guilt whatsoever.<em>

_The first one is based off of a parody I had in mind. It seems mermaids are quite popular again, and I've seen a few mermaid fics. I thought it would be a funny parody if Silver was Ariel (totally because of the red hair) and that would make Lyra be the Princess. Archer could be Sebastian, Proton could be the big bad(lol), Totodile would be Flounder and finally Giovanni is King Triton. The story would be altered slightly (as it has to be) but I think it would be a fun project! I already have a basic plot idea. (Fun Fact: In this The Little Mermaid pardoy/AU, Silver's song references a famous poem by Edgar Allen Poe, "Annabell Lee")  
><em>

_The second one was just for kicks. Seeing as Silver was a little thief, he became a streetrat alongside Sneasel. Again, a fun idea with a few twists. Gold's the genie we all know and love, Red gets to be the magic carpet (silence is his specialty) and Lance would totally be Jafar. Probably would make Lyra Princess Jasmine, although I might just make it be Crystal...they both are pretty good for the role._

_The third one is utter crack. I swear, "The Adventures of Silver Pan" would be a smash hit! With the efforts of Crystal Bell, Lyra Darling,. Gold the Lost Boy and of course, Princess Yellow Lily, the evil Captain Giovanni Hook and his crew of Archer, Arianna, Petrel and Proton wouldn't stand a chance! Also, Silver in tights. That's a bonus for the fangirls and the shippers. I'm sure Lyra Darling will have a bone to pick with those evil mermaids though! (Leaf, Dawn, White, Serena and May to complete the female protagonists). (Plus, a Star Wars-ish plot of the villain is my father. Makes throwing his hand to the Crocodile so much more interesting.)_


End file.
